Sk8ter Boi
by lucasgirl33
Summary: First Songfic! Ryella. Based on the song by Avril Lavigne. PLEASE R


_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

Gabriella Montez was one of the most popular girls in school. She had great grades, friends and a boyfriend any girl would die for, but she was missing something. Troy was great to her but she was looking for something new. Ryan Evans was known as the drama king that did everything his sister told him to do. Sure he had friends, but he wanted a special friend who also shared his love of music.  
_  
He wanted her; she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
_

Gabriella always thought of Ryan as a great friend who was always there for her. She appreciated the small gestures that he did for her because Troy always forgot about the little things that made her happy. Gabi figured that Ryan liked her but what she was confused about was if she liked him too. Ryan had liked Gabi since the moment he saw her. He didn't hate her like Sharpay did. He wanted desperately for her to break things off with Troy so they could finally be together. 

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

Taylor, Chad and Troy couldn't stand Ryan. They thought that he was just some stalker that always followed her around. They constantly teased him about the way he dressed and how he always around his sister. This bothered Gabriella immensely but she would never admit it.

_He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

When Ryan found out that he had landed a recording contract that would make him move to New York, he decided to tell Gabi how he really felt. He went up to her and told her that he loved her and he wanted her to come to New York with him. Gabriella was stunned. All of these feelings that she had for Ryan once again came up but she couldn't possibly move with him. She told him that she didn't love him and she needed to stay with Troy._  
_  
_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
_

Gabriella stayed with Troy for about five more years. They got married and had a baby boy who they named Jack. Things in Gabriella's mind were going great until she caught Troy cheating on her with Sharpay. She left him and took the baby with her.

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
_

Gabriella moved in with her mom after she moved out of Troy's house. One day she turned on her favorite talk show only to find the one and only Ryan Evans on it. She couldn't believe that he had made it and was a huge success. She immediately called Taylor and told her what she had seen. Taylor told her that of course Ryan was a success and that she had tickets to see his concert that night.

_She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what his worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?_

She went to the concert with Taylor and Chad who were now married. While Gabi watched Ryan sing, all of her emotions came out and she regretted that she had turned him down. How could this small, reserved boy turn into a great man with an amazing voice? Halfway through the concert, Chad told the girls that he had backstage passes to meet Ryan. After the concert they went backstage and caught up with Ryan. The whole time she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her gaze was soon interrupted when Kelsi walked in and gave Ryan a kiss. Gabi couldn't believe that they had gotten together. At the sight of this she blurted out "Ryan, I love you and I always have." She couldn't believe that she had said this. Needless to say that Kelsi was not too happy about the situation and the way that Ryan was looking at Gabi.__

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see

_See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
_

Kelsi started yelling at Gabi and told her to get out. Ryan the whole time was so stunned that this was happening. He didn't know what girl he should choose or if Gabi had only said this because he was famous now. After about ten minutes of Kelsi screaming words that Gabriella had never even heard before, Ryan made his choice._  
_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world!_

"Kelsi, we're done," he said. Kelsi again screamed some angry words and left. "Gabriella," Ryan said, "Did you really mean all of those things?"

"Yes, I did," she said.

"Well in that case," he said, "I think that I owe you this."

Ryan kissed Gabriella more passionately than he had ever kissed a girl in his life. __

I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know.  


Ryan and Gabriella got married a year later and they had a daughter, who they named Kelly after Ryan's mother. Gabi was featured on Ryan's album which went triple platinum. She eventually forgave Troy and Sharpay because after all, if Troy hadn't cheated on her, she wouldn't be with Ryan.

THE END :D


End file.
